Minha Esmeralda
by Manoela Wood
Summary: “Minha esmeralda”. Ele sorriu. Era assim que a chamava. Aquele verde o tinha fascinado desde o primeiro momento que os vira. Ela costumava dizer que não era digna de uma pedra tão preciosa, mas ela estava errada e ele não cansava de lhe dizer isso."


_Minha Esmeralda_

Isolado como sempre, ele estava nos jardins, oculto pelas sombras de uma árvore, apenas observando, pensando, analisando. Alguns o classificavam como anti-social. Ele tinha certeza de que era apenas seletivo. Seu tempo era precioso demais para desperdiçar com amizades fúteis e inúteis. Valeria apenas se vislumbrasse algum benefício e ninguém faz nada que não valha à pena.

Não, ele não era egoísta, ele somente jogava conforme as cartas na mesa. O mundo era assim, feito de interesses, e ele queria ser uma peça importante nesse jogo. 

Certa vez saíra do jogo. E definitivamente o que recebera em troca não valeu em nada. Dera tudo de si, levado pelo sentimento mais nobre que um ser humano é capaz de sentir. Mesmo assim, qualquer um deve admitir, são atos movidos por interesse, o interesse te ter alguém, de conquistar alguém. E também um jogo de trocas, posto que se espera que a recíproca seja verdadeira.

Mas não foi. Sendo assim, ele voltara ao jogo com maior habilidade do que nunca.

Conclui-se que, no fundo, tudo é movido por interesses e trocas. Mais especificamente, por troca de interesses.

Foi com este objetivo que ele percorreu os seus sete anos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, tendo sempre em mente o ensinamento de um grande bruxo que estudara ali no século XVI, mais precisamente na casa Slytherin, conhecido pelos Trouxas como Maquiavel: Os fins justificam os meios.

Talvez tenha sido isto que o coração doce e cheio de princípios dela não compreendera. Mesmo após todas as tentativas de explicações dele. Fora uma grande frustração e uma terrível perda, da qual ele nunca se curara. Mas fora necessário, totalmente necessário. 

A mente de um homem, quando dominada por sentimentos fúteis em razão de uma mulher, torna-se cega e tremendamente perigosa, levando a si mesmo à ruína. O amor cega, o desejo lhe doma e a junção de ambos resulta em sua fraqueza.

A ambição, essa sim, é o sentimento que impulsiona um homem à grandeza.

Ele não sabia, porém, que mais tarde alcançaria todos os seus ambiciosos objetivos, chegando ao topo da mais alta e fria montanha em meio à furiosa nevasca, e veria que no fundo não valeu à pena. E se arrependeria o resto de sua triste existência.

Naquele momento, apesar de obstinado à glória, ele podia já sentir uma pequena demonstração do peso de suas escolhas.

Sentada nos jardins, em frente ao grande lago, lá estava ela. Seus cabelos vermelhos balançavam suavemente ao sabor do vento. O fazia se lembrar do momento em que se conheceram, muitos anos atrás. Ela era tão ingênua, tão inocente, tão perdida que lhe dava vontade de abraçar e proteger para que nada de mal no mundo pudesse atingi-la. Ele queria colocá-la dentro de uma cúpula mágica que a mantivesse longe de todo e qualquer perigo, a salvo só para ele.

Percebera logo que, se ela devia enfrentar o mundo, que fosse preparada por ele. Então lhe passara toda a sua experiência e todos os conselhos que possuía tentando, dessa forma, protegê-la. Assegurou-se, logo que chegaram à escola, de ficar ao seu lado sempre.

Contudo, o destino tratou de separá-los. Descobriu que aquele brilho incessante nos olhos verdes dela era a emoção impulsiva dos Griffyndors e a paixão por aprendizado sobre o mundo a ser enfrentado era a coragem destemida dos mesmos.

* * *

- Severus! Quantas vezes tenho de lhe dizer que a rivalidade de nossas casas não interferem em nossa amizade? – ela lhe perguntara certa vez em pleno salão principal, o qual estava vazio em razão de um jogo de quadribol disputado pelas referidas casas.

- Então prove. – respondera ele com seu habitual tom arrogante.

- Certo, não vamos ao jogo. – ela sempre tivera um olhar desafiante a cada arrogância dele.

- Ótimo! – lembrava-se de ter sorrido com uma sinceridade que lhe era rara – Seremos os dois únicos alunos dentro do castelo. Poderemos ir aonde quisermos, o que deseja fazer então, Lily?

- Bom, o que eu queria mesmo... – lembrava-se também de como o brilho dos olhos dela haviam se apagado e como isso apertara seu coração – é ver minha família, mas como isso é impossível...

- Espere – pensando rápido, ele buscara uma saída – nada é impossível. Você não tem uma lareira na sua casa, mas na minha tem. Se nós usarmos a lareira da sala do diretor, você pode ir até a minha casa. De lá você chega a sua em instantes. Nós podemos usar uns feitiços de Confusão nos quadros pra não nos delatarem. Eu fico de guarda na sala até a hora que você voltar e-

- Não! Severus, por que é tão difícil pra você entender que regras existem para serem respeitadas! Se a cada vez que alguém quiser algo que não pode, for quebrando regras e leis ao seu bel prazer o mundo se tornará uma grande anarquia. A sociedade precisa de leis para afastar-se do caos. As regras são necessárias para manutenção da ordem!

- Não, minha esmeralda, você que não vê. Se as regras existentes são as erradas e não podemos mudá-las, por que cumpri-las? Que mal você faria ao colégio em ir passar uma ou duas horas em casa?

* * *

"_Minha esmeralda"._ Ele sorriu. Era assim que a chamava. Aquele verde o tinha fascinado desde o primeiro momento que os vira. Ela costumava dizer que não era digna de uma pedra tão preciosa, mas ela estava errada e ele não cansava de lhe dizer isso, da sua maneira fria e superior, claro, mas tinha certeza de que ela entendia.

Conceitos eram sempre motivos de discussão entre os dois. As idéias eram claramente divergentes e a luta para manter a proximidade apesar disso era intensa. Quando princípios se chocavam, tudo ficava mais difícil. Ficava claro, contudo, o motivo de ele estar em Slytherin e ela estar em Griffyndor. Algumas vezes eles simplesmente viam que nenhum mudaria de idéia e deixavam a discussão de lado, desviando o assunto antes que perdessem a cordialidade. Outras vezes, como aquela, era difícil ignorar as diferenças e afastar-se era a única opção viável.

* * *

- Você não pode fazer de um caso isolado a regra! – ela continuara, indignada – Eu só quero ir em casa e voltar, mas se a passagem fosse livre, poderia haver o abuso, o excesso! Alunos faltando aulas, fugindo da escola, estranhos entrando, até mesmo ataques! Há um motivo para a existência de cada regra! E é por isso que é absurda a idéia de romper-se uma!

Ele pudera ver toda a decepção que ela sentia por ele e a aversão que sentia por sua idéia no brilho intenso dos olhos verdes. Ela saíra, dando-lhe as costas, sem dizer mais nada. Seu coração estilhaçado fez com que discreta e sorrateiramente a seguisse. Descrente, pensou que ela romperia com sua palavra e iria assistir ao jogo. Mas não, ela fora apenas ao seu dormitório, afinal ela era uma Griffyndor. Somente sua mente Slytherin pensara em quebra de promessa. As batidas sofridas haviam reduzido seu ritmo. Ela ainda prezava a amizade deles.

* * *

Amizade. Nem mesmo isso eles tinham mais. E ele podia precisar o momento em que isso terminara. Havia sido sua culpa. Sua máxima culpa. Este peso ele carregava há dois longos anos e carregaria ainda para o resto de sua solitária existência.

De fato, a culpa direta era dele, mas a culpa indireta era de um sujo sangue-puro que desonrava sua linhagem com propósitos fúteis e mesquinhos. Pensando sobre isso, chegara à conclusão de que apenas os Slytherins mereciam a honra de ser sangue-puro. 

Uma estirpe tão nobre deveria fazer parte apenas de bruxos ambiciosos e visionários o suficiente para alcançarem o poder ou se manterem nele. Tal era a razão de serem os Slytherins, em sua grande maioria, descendentes de bruxos extremamente influentes.

No seu caso, contudo, a situação não era exatamente esta, o que tornava o mundo extremamente injusto. Como ele, com toda a sua alma nobre e destinado ao poder, podia ter o sangue metade puro e metade sujo, quando aquela criatura execrável desprezava a nobreza de seu sangue? Aquele não merecia a honra que carregava em suas veias.

Muito menos a sublime mulher que tinha ao lado.

Sentado nos jardins em frente ao lago também estava o homem que causava emoções que entorpeciam o seu raciocínio lógico, a ponto de arriscar sua vida em troca de informações que possivelmente o destruiriam. 

Seu ódio começara sem envolvê-la, causado apenas pela arrogância de quem se acha o melhor do universo, com direito sobre tudo e todos. Naquela época ela via que a arrogância Griffyndor era despropositada. Aquele estava longe de ser o melhor e ter o poder sobre tudo e todos. Não entendia o que a havia cegado quanto à isso.

Não entendia, também, como ela não via que a sua arrogância Slytherin era motivada, afinal ele estava no caminho do poder e logo poderia dar a ela o que ela quisesse. Ela teimava em afirmar que o caminho que ele percorria não era o correto, mas ele sempre dizia que os fins justificariam os meios. 

* * *

- Eu não estou acreditando! Você continua a estudar Arte das Trevas? – ela questionara por entre os dentes cerrados na saída do salão principal.

- Não sei do que você está falando, minha esmeralda. – seu tom fora frio e casual.

Se havia uma coisa que ele sempre fazia bem, era mentir. Não deixar suas emoções transparecerem era algo inato, o que lhe permitia ser um exímio bruxo na arte da persuasão. Ela, contudo, não se deixava levar pela convicção com que ele destorcia a verdade. A teimosia Griffyndor e o fato de conhecê-lo muito bem a deixavam em vantagem. Vantagem esta que ela era a única pessoa no mundo a possuir.

- Então abra este pacote que sua coruja acabou de trazer e me mostre.

Ele não podia ter aberto o livro ou ela veria que tinha razão. Suas conquistas influentes no castelo deste seu primeiro ano lhe abriram portas para um mundo bruxo mais grandioso do que jamais sonhara. Ele vislumbrava um futuro de poder e continuava a trilhar seu caminho. Uma de suas influentes 'amizades' lhe enviava periodicamente uma fonte de conhecimento que a escola não lhe proporcionava, mas que era essencial nos seus meios e que sempre fizera parte de sua natureza.

- Lily, minha esmeralda, minha correspondência é particular e sua desconfiança me ofende. Agora, por favor, se me der licença...

A garota, mesmo que contrariada, o deixara passar. Lembrava-se que, ao chegar ao seu quarto vazio, abrira o pacote para ver qual o livro de Arte das Trevas havia recebido daquela vez.

* * *

Sim, aquele Griffyndor mimado era o culpado dela ter se afastado dele. Ele começara tudo, ele incitara o ódio, ele o humilhara. E o pior, ele sabia que isso chamaria a atenção dela. Sabia que ela se oporia e queria usar isso contra ela. Uma chantagem. Como ele podia ser tão baixo e desprezível. 

Seu orgulho Slytherin fora afetado de tal maneira que acabara descontando na pessoa errada. É claro que ele não precisava da ajuda dela e sentira-se insultado por isso, mas xingá-la daquela forma fora seu erro crucial.

Ele tentara se vingar. De várias maneiras. Usava seu crescente conhecimento, combinado com seu dom. Ele sempre foi muito inteligente. Alguns professores, como o de Poções, notavam isto. Ele tinha a capacidade de vislumbrar modificações em poções e feitiços que os aperfeiçoavam. As pessoas não se davam conta, mas frequentemente ele desaparecia de vista, pois estava treinando e testando suas teorias de incremento.

Descobriu que ratos faziam muito barulho e que corujas faziam muito estardalhaço, sendo sapos melhores cobaias. As poções, em sua maioria, testava em si mesmo, já que também preparava os antídotos. Chegou a criar seu próprio feitiço, mas não podia usar no destinatário natural para quem o criara posto que precisava formar-se e manter seu talento às escuras. Isto era importante, suas 'amizades' influentes lhe diziam isto.

Poderia usar seu feitiço anonimamente, como um bom Slytherin, mas jamais suportaria o olhar decepcionado de Lily se descobrisse, ela odiava tanto a Arte das Trevas que nunca o perdoaria por usá-la para ferir alguém. Por mais que a tivesse perdido e por mais que ela soubesse o destino que já o esperava fora do castelo, ele não suportaria que ela realmente visse o que ele era de verdade.

Certa vez, enquanto ainda tinha a tão preciosa amizade dela, obtivera uma informação muito importante que poderia ser a chave para desmascarar o Griffyndor. Mesmo que a fonte tivesse sido questionável. Ele fora, certo de que isto afastaria o outro dela Mostraria a verdade a ela. Afinal, ela deveria saber que naquele grupo mimado de inconseqüentes havia um monstro, um perigo para ela e para toda a escola. Não que ele se importasse com o resto da escola, mas sabia que ela se importava. Mais do que isso, ela deveria saber que aquele ser patético não era digno de confiança, não era digno _dela_.

Entretanto, seu plano falhara. Pior ainda, virara-se contra ele. Ao invés de destruir aquele imaturo que ela mesma tanto rejeitara, conseguiu apenas tornar este um herói. 

E quase morrer.

A única coisa boa que surgira deste terrível desastre fora vê-la preocupada com ele. Lembrava-se do olhar dela na enfermaria. Tão doce, tão profundo. Naquela época ela sentia medo de perdê-lo. Ver isso nas esmeraldas dela era simplesmente maravilhoso. Fora alguns arranhões, ele não se machucara e nem precisara passar a noite na enfermaria. Mesmo assim, aquela noite fora completamente desagradável. Por mais que o caso tivesse sido abafado, os Slytherins o desprezavam e todos os outros saudavam eufóricos o maldito Griffyndor.

A coisa mais difícil que enfrentara, contudo, não fora ter quase morrido, mas ter acompanhado a aproximação _deles_.

Houve um dia em que ele estava no final dos jardins, onde costumava ter paz para pensar, e ele viu. Assim como ele via agora. Os dois estavam sentados, conversando. Fora a primeira vez em que ele a vira conversando com o Griffyndor, sem gritar, sem brigar, sem enumerar defeitos.

Sua alma nunca mais fora a mesma.

Naquele dia a conversa tinha durado pouco mais do que dez minutos, mas ele sabia, sabia que havia perdido o coração dela e que não poderia fazer nada para impedir aquela aproximação. 

Ele sempre tentara, inutilmente, alertá-la. Tantas vezes no passado lhe dissera que aquele cara não merecia uma chance! Ela o ouvia, como uma boa amiga, mas ria da preocupação dele, que ela chamava de despropositada. Apenas algumas vezes ela se irritava. Ele sabia que, no fundo, ela estava irritada com o outro, a conversa apenas trazia à tona a irritação, que nada tinha a ver com ele. Como gostava disso.

* * *

- Ele não vai ganhar pela insistência, pode acreditar nisso! – respondera ela se jogando na carteira vazia da primeira fila. Costumavam conversar em salas de aula, já que não dividiam a mesma sala comunal e gostavam de privacidade, longe dos enxeridos que questionavam aquela amizade.

- Claro, você é mais teimosa do que ele. – ele dera um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ele também é teimoso. É isso que me irrita, eu não agüento mais esse cara mimado no meu pé achando que pode me ter só porque assim ele quer!

- Lily, você não é um prêmio a ser conquistado, mas ele nunca vai ver isso... ele nunca vai te ver como eu vejo...

Lembrava-se de que ela estava tão furiosa naquele momento que não pudera entender completamente as palavras dele. Achara melhor focar o sentimento dela, para que pudesse guiá-la pelo caminho correto.

- A questão é que você não pode, jamais, deixar-se enganar por ele. – agora sim tinha a total atenção dela, questionadora – Em algum momento ele vai tentar te fazer acreditar que ele não é do jeito que você o vê agora, que você está enganada e que precisa dar a ele uma chance de mostrar como é.

Aproximando-se da carteira dela, ele olhara fundo dentro dos olhos verdes.

- Você não pode dar essa chance. Ele quer te enganar, te fazer de tola, algo que você está extremamente longe de ser. E você sabe que ele não merece uma chance.

- Sev, se algum dia eu tivesse chegado a pensar, mesmo que minimamente, que ele merecia um minuto sequer da minha atenção, eu não estaria falando com ele apenas a palavra 'não'.

Este fora outro momento raro em sua vida que sorrira sinceramente.

* * *

Entretanto, conforme o tempo foi passando, ela foi parando de negar as afirmações de que apreciava o imaturo idiota. Até mesmo o fazia se lembrar de que fora salvo pelo maldito Griffyndor. Parecia que ela estava cada vez menos desprezando o outro, talvez até o considerando um herói! Devia ter sofrido uma lavagem cerebral depois de tanto tempo enfurnada naquela maldita casa.

"_Ele não é tão ruim assim, ele salvou a sua vida!"_.

Como ela podia não ver que fora uma grande armadilha que quase o matara? O outro estava apenas salvando o traseiro dele e dos amigos, para que não fossem acusados de um homicídio e para que o segredo do mostro que eles abrigavam no castelo não fosse descoberto e este expulso de Hogwarts, além de marginalizado na sociedade bruxa.

A inocência dela a sua fraqueza, sempre acreditando que há bondade em todas as pessoas, mesmo que elas não demonstrassem abertamente. Ela realmente acreditava que, fora raras exceções, ninguém era 'tão ruim assim'. Isso poderia ser a ruína dela, confiando nas pessoas erradas.

Para ele, contudo, essa inocência era de vital importância. Se não fosse por acreditar que, apesar de toda aquela aptidão pela Arte das Trevas, ele era bom o suficiente para ainda não ter desistido dele, ele já a teria perdido há tempos. Ela só não sabia que ele era bom apenas com ela. Era _ela_ que despertava essa _bondade_ nele. Apenas _ela_ conseguir fazê-lo ser delicado, atencioso, afetuoso.

Além do que, esta inocência a tornava tão suave quanto uma flor, uma característica dela que sempre despertara nele a admiração. Despertara aquela vontade de abraçá-la e protegê-la.

Lembrava-se das poucas vezes em que ela estivera protegida em seus braços. Da sensação maravilhosa que era senti-la tão perto. De tocar os cabelos macios avermelhados. De sentir o corpo quente dela. Poucos foram, contudo, esses abraços.

* * *

Em um dia frio de inverno, logo que retornaram ao castelo após o natal, eles estavam em uma sala de aula vazia. Ela se sentara no parapeito na janela e olhava tristemente a neve caindo.

- Petúnia? – perguntara ele, pensando em mil maldições imperdoáveis que poderia usar na irmã trouxa dela.

- Ela continua sem falar comigo.

- Ela inveja você, minha esmeralda.

- Ela me chama de _esquisita_!

- Ela não é capaz de compreender a grandiosidade da bruxaria. – disse aproximando-se da ruiva.

Enxugara uma lágrima no rosto dela e a puxara para seu ombro, no qual ela desabou em soluços.

- Um dia ela vai se arrepender e vocês voltarão a ser amigas, você vai ver. – _"Nem que seja sob a Maldição Imperius", _completou em pensamentos.

Não queria que ela sofresse, mas adorava poder confortá-la em seus braços.

* * *

Nunca pensara que pudesse sentir algo tão intenso por alguém. Sempre achara que apaixonar-se era para tolos. Que romances causavam sofrimentos. Que casamentos eram infernais. O exemplo que tinha em casa não o encorajava a sentir isso por ninguém. Mas não pôde evitar. Desde o primeiro momento em que vira aquelas intensas e brilhantes esmeraldas, perdera o controle de seus sentimentos.

Quando a perdeu de vez, sentira que nunca mais o ar contivera a mesma quantidade de oxigênio de antes. Nunca mais seu coração batera na mesma velocidade. Nunca mais seu sangue o aquecera na mesma temperatura. Nunca mais seu sono tivera a mesma profundidade. Nunca mais seus sonhos tiveram a mesma felicidade. Nunca mais seu sorriso tivera a mesma sinceridade.

A cena que via nos jardins o assombraria para o resto de sua terrível existência.

E como ele havia tentando fazer com que aquilo não acontecesse.

Mesmo depois dela ter parado de lhe dirigir a palavra, ele havia tentado alertá-la de que ela merecia um intelecto superior, ambicioso o suficiente para lhe proporcionar um nobre estilo de vida, e não um idiota que ficava feliz em caçar uma bolinha.

Recados foram ignorados, palavras não receberam atenção, cartas foram rasgadas. Até mesmo quando ele ousava enterrar seu orgulho e lhe pedia perdão pelo que fora dito, ela não ouvia. Exceto por uma única vez.

* * *

- Por favor, minha esmeralda, você sabe que eu não quis dizer aquilo! – ele a havia puxado para o interior de uma sala vazia – Foram palavras totalmente descabidas e sem sentido!

- Não me chame mais assim. – havia tristeza na voz dela.

- Me perdoe, você não pode jogar fora tudo o que vivemos todos esses anos por causa de uma única tarde!

- Você não entende? Aquilo foi só a materialização do abismo que existe entre a gente! Temos princípios e objetivos totalmente diferentes e seguimos caminhos diferentes. 

- Sempre foi assim e nunca desistimos!

- Sim, Severus, mas no momento em que você me chamou de Sangue-ruim eu entendi que você nunca ia mudar. Que eu precisava desistir de você.

Aquele fora mais um raro momento. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

- Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos. – foram as últimas palavras dela.

E ele compreendeu.

* * *

Ela tinha razão. Por muito tempo ele achou que podia convencê-la a estar ao seu lado em seu futuro promissor, assim como ela achava que poderia mudá-lo, tirando-o do caminho da arte das trevas. Mas nenhum dos dois iria mudar. Ela jamais concordaria com os meios dele. Ela jamais desfrutaria de um fim cujos meios feriam seus princípios. Pelo contrário, ela impediria seus objetivos. Afastar-se dela era um mal necessário. E os fins justificariam essa perda. 

Ou assim ele acreditava.

Então nunca mais voltou a procurá-la.

Não tê-la por perto fez com que ele se concentrasse mais seus estudos, em suas criações, em suas habilidades e em seus contatos. Era um aluno dedicado, tinha ótimas notas e em seu sétimo ano já possuía convites promissores.

Não pôde evitar, contudo, que a observasse de longe. Isso não passou totalmente despercebido.

* * *

- Por que essa obsessão pela Griffyndor mais certinha do universo? – a Slytherin havia se sentado no sofá ao lado de sua poltrona, onde ele tentava fazer o dever de casa.

Ela era loira, usava um batom que salientava em muito seus lábios carnudos. A gravata já havia sido há muito tirada e os primeiros botões da blusa estavam abertos. Ele não podia negar que ela atiçava seus hormônios, mas ele desprezava a vulgaridade. Ela era filha de bruxos influentes, de posses, e apenas por isso mantinha a 'amizade'. Não suportava a falta de decoro dela, muito menos a inteligência mediada com ausência de argumentos numa conversa. Sentia falta de brilho em seus olhos e, principalmente, de paixão em seus atos e palavras.

- Porque ela é uma jóia rara tão preciosa que merece um Slytherin. – respondera em tom de superioridade.

- Ah, que isso! – ela rira debochadamente – Todo mundo sabe que ela _sempre_ teve uma quedinha pelo babaca do Potter! Mesmo negando todos os convites pra sair e sempre brigando com ele, aposto que ela só fazia charme, um dia ela vai acabar aceitando, e esse dia tá bem próximo!

- Cale essa sua boca imunda. – seu tom era frio e sem emoção, escondendo a fúria que ela havia despertado dentro dele.

- Certo, foi mal, eu devia ter percebido que você continua apaixonadinho por ela. – a loira mantinha o sarcasmo.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – sua voz arrastada quase falhara em esconder a irritação.

- Eu só quero dizer, Sev, - ela mudara o tom de voz para um sussurro sugestivo – que você merece alguém melhor para você, alguém do seu nível, alguém com os mesmo objetivos e mesmo futuro grandioso...

Na verdade ele não chegara a ouvir o insulto absurdo daquela piranha se achar melhor do a sua esmeralda, pois há muito tempo não ouvia alguém chamá-lo assim e foi tão bom sentir isso outra vez que ele esqueceu de quem estava realmente ali.

Ele acabara conhecendo mais detalhes do corpo dela do que pretendia, conseguindo assim satisfazer seus hormônios e reconfortar sua atormentada mente, mesmo que mentindo para si mesmo. Ele não se importara, enganar-se de vez em quando pode ser necessário. Usara um feitiço de ilusão, sem que ela percebesse, para que visse apenas o delicado e ao mesmo tempo forte rosto de Lily, com direito a cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, mesmo que estes não brilhassem tanto quando ele desejava.

A loira gostara tanto da paixão com que ele a beijava, da urgência com que a tocava, da necessidade com que explorava sua pele, que virara uma fiel aliada, sempre ao seu lado, sempre lhe obedecendo, sempre fazendo favores. Ela o perseguia e o perturbara, mas era bem útil de fato. E o ajudava a esquecer o imenso vazio que havia dentro dele.

* * *

De fato, ele tinha de admitir, era uma obsessão. E por mais que ele estivesse decidido a esquecê-la e superá-la após se formarem, quando o paralelismo de seus caminhos fosse ainda mais nítido, não conseguia afastar-se dentro do mesmo castelo, enquanto seus caminhos ainda se cruzavam, mesmo que de uma forma platônica, inalcançável.

Era por isso que ele estava ali, torturando-se. Precisava ver o brilho das esmeraldas, mesmo que não fossem mais direcionadas a ele. 

Ele já havia se conformado com o fato de que não foram destinados a ficarem juntos, que suas mentes os separavam, mesmo que seus corações já tivessem batido no mesmo ritmo. Mas aceitar que ela fizesse uma escolha tão errônea e incabível era demais para ele.

Na época em que começara a aproximação, eles ainda eram amigos. Não podia saber o que acontecia naquela sala comunal rubro-dourada, mas pudera observar que _"não"_ deixara de ser a única palavra que ela dirigia ao outro. Por mais que ela falasse apenas frases curtas e frias, ele sentira que ela abrira uma porta para que o outro tentasse mudar a imagem que ela fazia dele.

Tinha certeza de o outro usara a amizade que se iniciava entra ela e o lobisomem. Se ao menos ela tivesse escutado tudo o que ele havia dito sobre aquele maldito grupo, especialmente sobre aquele monstro.

Mas tudo se tornara pior quando eles se separaram. Sem poder mais influenciar sobre o ponto de vista dela, o outro foi lançando suas garras leoninas. Claro que o outro ainda demorou cerca de dois anos até conseguir fazê-la aceitar um convite, porém o importante é que ele havia conseguido. Ela era teimosa e não mudava facilmente de idéia, mas ela havia dado aquela maldita chance. A chance que ele sempre soubera que o Griffyndor iria pedir e que sempre temera que ela aceitasse dar.

Um acontecimento assim fora notícia no castelo inteiro. Uns "amigos" Slytherins haviam corrido para lhe contar após uma aula, mas ele não fora surpreendido. Soubera através das esmeraldas dela, durante o café da manhã. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sentira uma mão em seu peito agarrando e espremendo seu duro coração.

As cenas que passara a ver depois disso foram cada vez piores: abraços, beijos, mãos-dadas. Amizade, carinho, cumplicidade, afeto. Coisas que um dia ele compartilhara com ela. Que fingia não sentir falta, até mesmo convencendo a muitos, mas que cuja perda lhe doíam profundamente. 

Passaria. Ele tinha certeza disso. Valeria a pena.

* * *

Um pedaço de pergaminho em forma de avião viera voando em sua direção e caira em seu colo, enquanto sentava-se sozinho no canto da sala, antes da aula. Ele o abrira com frieza e indiferença, posto que a habitualidade retirava a surpresa.

"_Reunião. Meia-noite. Sala de sempre."_

Mal terminara de ler e o pergaminho havia se desfeito em cinzas. Não que precisasse terminar para saber seu conteúdo. Participava dessas reuniões desde seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts: primeiro na sala dos monitores-chefes Slyhterins e depois, ao ficar mais velho, passara para a reunião maior, que incluía alunos de todas as casas. 

Era bem verdade que a grande maioria dos participantes eram Slytherins, uma vez que a característica que mais atraía pessoas era a ambição, que mais estava presente nos Slytherins, contudo o grupo era heterogênio, uma vez que o Lorde das Trevas em ascensão ganhava cada vez mais adeptos e não eram as casas de uma escola que definiam os lados de uma guerra. Todos estavam passíveis de tornarem-se seguidores.

O fato de pais de alunos tornarem-se adeptos influenciava no número crescente de alunos participantes das reuniões. Influenciava também na integração destes ao saírem da escola. Snape não contava com esta facilidade. Entretanto, desde cedo fizera 'amizade' com alguém que facilitara, e ainda facilitaria, em muito sua vida. 

O loiro Slytherin fora monitor-chefe em seu primeiro ano e logo notara as habilidades no menino nas artes das trevas. Quanto mais poder ganhava o loiro fora dos terrenos do castelo ao lado do Lorde, mais prestígio seu pupilo ganhava lá dentro. Assim que saísse, seria apresentado pessoalmente ao grande Lorde. Filhos de Comensais lhe tratavam muito bem por saberem disso. 

Inclusive o professor de DADA, secretamente adepto, de quem muitos alunos que não partilhavam do clube temiam. Além disso, tinha dois outros motivos para gostar muito desta aula: apreciava demasiadamente a matéria e Slytherins e Griffyndors a dividiam.

Aquela aula fora sobre a arte de introduzir-se na mente alheia. Apenas ele e mais um aluno foram capazes de conseguir ver a mente do professor. Por ter ficado para falar com este após a aula, fora o último a sair. Gostara muito do tema e queria maiores informações. No corredor lotado, parara na porta ao ver a bela ruiva conversando com umas amigas. Não notara que o observador também era observado.

- Cuidado, Evans! – ouvira gritarem, e todos no corredor pararam para olhar – _Snivellus_ está usando Legimancia em você!

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele e, revoltado e envergonhado, deixara ligeiramente o corredor.

* * *

O outro sempre fora esse patético prepotente que se achava melhor do que todos. E sempre tentava mostrar isso publicamente. Incrivelmente fazia dele seu melhor alvo, principalmente depois que começara a chamar a ruiva para sair. As negativas da garota faziam mal à reputação do Griffyndor. Este se sentia melhor arrasando a reputação alheia. A soma disso era a humilhação do Slytherin amigo íntimo da garota. Sentia-se melhor, desprezava quem ela tanto adorava e chamava a atenção dela. Logo o outro percebera como usar isso ainda mais a seu favor, denegrindo a imagem do Slytherin perante a Griffyndor, na tentativa medíocre de alterar a balança.

Era com repulsa que ele os observava, admitindo friamente o sucesso do outro, mudando totalmente o ponto de vista dela sobre os dois, passando a desprezar o antigo amigo e companheiro que ela tanto gostara, para apreciar intensamente o garoto imaturo que ela tanto desprezara.

Ela dissera, certa vez, que o outro amadurecera e lhe mostrara seu valor, ao passo de que ele fizera sua escolha. Na verdade, nunca fora uma escolha para ele. Apesar de ela deixar claro que não continuaria ao seu lado se ele continuasse a se envolver com a arte das trevas, não era como se ele fosse escolher entre a arte e ela, posto que isso seria como escolher entre ser ele mesmo e ela. E como poderia estar com ela, sem ser ele mesmo?

E ele jamais deixaria de escolhê-la.

Ou assim ele pensava. Mal sabia que havia sim feito uma escolha, da qual se arrependeria quando fosse tarde demais e, mesmo assim, trocaria o que tinha escolhido por ela. _Pelo resto de sua vida_. Mal sabia que iria contra tudo o que acreditava, contra tudo que desejara, para proteger algo dela, _por ela_. Mal sabia que nunca superaria tal escolha errada, que nunca a esqueceria, que nunca teria valido a pena. Mal sabia que seria mais fiel a ela do que o que pensava _ser ele mesmo_. Que daria sua vida por essa lealdade. Que perderia sua vida olhando nos olhos verdes dela.

Mal sabia que _ser ele mesmo_ era estar com ela.

* * *

- Eu inventei um feitiço novo! – dissera ele alegremente enquanto fechava a porta da sala, para a qual apontou sua varinha – _Muffiato!_

- Que ótimo! Você é sempre tão criativo! O que faz este? – perguntara ela, seu tom era sempre incentivador e animado.

- Privacidade. – respondera orgulhoso, cheio de si – Impede os outros de nos ouvirem! 

- Maravilha! – ela batera palmas.

- E não é só quando fechamos a porta não! – ele continuara orgulhoso – Mesmo que houvesse mais alguém aqui, poderíamos aplicar o feitiço ao nosso redor e uma pessoa ao nosso lado não ouviria! Pode ser muito útil nas aulas!

Ela o abraçara, super animada. Lembrava-se de como seu coração costumava se agitar nessas horas. Ela o fazia se sentir tão _vivo_. Era como se apenas nesses momentos houvesse sangue correndo em suas veias, quente, em todas as partes de seu corpo. Oxigênio no ar, entrando e saindo de seus pulmões. E felicidade, dentro dele.

- Vamos testar amanhã na aula de Poções – lembrava-se de que naquele ano eles dividiam essa aula – assim ninguém mais vai poder nos copiar nos exercícios!

- Ora, o professor sabe que nós somos os melhores. – seu tom um tanto quanto arrogante – Principalmente você, que ele tanto adora.

- É, mas eu já falei pra ele que metade do que eu faço é com a sua ajuda... – ela respondera com seu enorme e brilhante sorriso. 

- Sim, mas de que adianta? Suas esmeraldas o cegam e ele não consegue me ver, mesmo ele sendo um Slytherin!

- Sev, os diretores das casas não podem preferenciar seus alunos!

- Sua inocência é admirável. – seu tom de voz esfriara, voltando ao seu normal, quase sarcástico.

Ela o encarara profundamente. Pensara que ela iniciaria uma discussão naquele momento. Pensara que não deveria ter falado aquilo, não deveria ter quebrado o clima alegre que preenchera o ambiente e se dissipava.

- Eu nunca tive problemas com isso. – ela revirara os olhos, mas não se afastara, permitindo que os braços dele continuassem envolvendo sua cintura.

Então sorriu. Ela não queria brigar, sabia disso. Permitira que aquela forte temperatura preenchesse seu corpo novamente e percebera o ar ficando leve mais uma vez.

- Porque você é especial. – dissera sorrindo, raramente seu tom era doce assim - Ninguém consegue não gostar de você.

* * *

Como a perdera ele já sabia. Como a _deixara_ ir embora é que era a questão essencial, que não lhe saía da cabeça. Mesmo que pegasse sua varinha e arrancasse seus pensamentos, depositando-os em uma penseira, ainda assim ela lhe dominava a mente. Foram tantos anos, tantas conversas, tantas brigas, tantos momentos, era impossível expulsá-la completamente de dentro dele. Talvez fosse necessário retirar todas as suas memórias de desde os nove anos de idade para conseguir não pensar nela. E isto não era plausível.

Muito menos plausíveis eram as desculpas que arranjava para justificar o fato de tê-la deixado se afastar. É claro que fora contra sua vontade, que tentara se reaproximar, que pedira perdão. É claro que as ambições e caminhos de ambos eram incompatíveis. Mas tais justificativas estavam mesmo à altura da perda?

Naquele momento, olhando seu objeto de desejo perdido, não lhe parecia. Ele se convencera que de que valeria a pena. Mas ainda assim doía.

Talvez melhor do que a necessidade do afastamento, fosse nunca tê-la conhecido. Se não a tivesse conhecido antes de Hogwarts, provavelmente nunca teriam se falado no castelo, tendo em vista suas casas. Dessa forma, nunca teria se apaixonado. Nunca a teria tido. E como não se pode perder o que não se tem, nunca a teria perdido. Nunca tendo amado, nunca teria sofrido. E não estaria sentindo, portanto, toda aquela dor.

Mas como poderia ter evitado, se fora apenas um menino que não fazia idéia de para onde aqueles olhos verdes o levariam quando se perdera pela primeira vez neles? Como poderia ter ignorado aqueles cabelos ruivos que dançavam de maneira hipnótica ao sabor do vento produzido pelo balanço? Como saberia o risco que corria?

Bom, nesse caso, nunca a teria tido. 

E ela valia o risco. 

Valia a dor também.

Sim, preferia tê-la perdido a nunca tê-la tido.

* * *

Lembrava-se com uma precisão imensurável daquele momento.

O mais feliz de toda a sua vida.

Estava particularmente nervoso naquela tarde. Andava de um lado para o outro na sala de aula vazia, olhando insistentemente para a porta. Seu coração batia com toda a sua força. Aquela situação já lhe era insustentável. Precisava _agir_. E estava decidido. Ouvira passos no corredor, e seus próprios estancaram. Engolira em seco. A porta se abrira.

- Oi, Sev! – dissera casualmente enquanto fechava a porta.

Enganara-se ao pensar que seu coração já estava na potência máxima, pois descobrira que ele conseguia bater ainda mais forte. Ela provavelmente percebera seus olhos arregalados e a respiração presa antes dele próprio perceber, uma vez que parara, olhando-o de forma questionadora. Ele tentara disfarçar, voltara a andar e pegara seu pergaminho de poções. Sentara-se em frente ao caldeirão.

- Vamos começar? – perguntara antes que ela falasse.

- Claro.

Observando-a fazer o dever o casa, ele sentia sua respiração acelerar-se cada vez mais. Ele precisava _agir_. Por um nano segundo ele chegou a invejar a maldita coragem Griffyndor. Ajeitara sua gravata verde e prata. Passara sua mão pelos cabelos ferozmente recém-lavados. Tinha dado o melhor de si, tinha de estar impecável.

- Sev, o que você tem? – ela finalmente perguntara.

- Nada, minha esmeralda.

Ela sorrira, e ele sentira como se tivesse desabado por dentro. Toda a força que havia conseguido reunir dentro de si, esvaíra-se por entre os dedos de sua mão suada de ansiedade.

- Certo. – ela dissera desconfiada.

Fora então que ele notara o ingrediente na mão dela. Olhara rapidamente para o caldeirão e vira o erro, mas era tarde demais. Tentara segurar a mão dela para evitar a mistura, mas ela já havia soltado a raiz. Ouviram e sentiram uma leve explosão. Eles haviam conseguido afastar-se o suficiente para não serem atingidos. E foi apenas após dissipar-se a fumaça negra que ele percebera que segurava a mão dela.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ele a puxara para perto dele e quando percebera já a estava beijando. E ela não o rejeitara.

Seu coração batia tão forte que temia que ela pudesse ouvi-lo e senti-lo. Mas parou de se importar quando sentiu a energia quente que percorria seu corpo e aquele sentimento que o fazia sentir-se tão _vivo_ que fazia aquele segundo valer por toda a sua vida.

Tudo o que ele mais desejava era tê-la ao seu lado pelo resto de sua vida. E mais nada importava no mundo.

_Porque ele a tinha_.

* * *

Uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos negros, apenas podendo vislumbrar o que não podia mais ter. O que havia mudado nos meses que sucederam aquele que fora o momento mais feliz de toda a sua vida? Tanto tempo se passara, mas subsistiam os detalhes precisos na memória dele, de todos os momentos em que passara ao lado dela, de todos os momentos em que se sentira tão _vivo_.

Ajoelhando-se no chão de terra ele depositou gentilmente os lírios sobre o mármore. A lágrima caiu sobre a flor branca, uma gota úmida na pétala branca, e logo toda a flor ficou totalmente umedecida.

Parecia ter perdido o controle de sua coordenação motora, de seus nervos, de seus músculos. Tentava se conter, mas os soluços e os tremores eram mais fortes. As perguntas, mais fortes ainda. Como pudera ter perdido o que tivera de precioso em toda a sua vida? Duas vezes? Como pudera tê-la deixado ir embora? Como pudera ter deixado aquilo acontecer com ela?

Ignorando o mármore ao lado, ele lia e relia o nome dela inúmeras vezes, como para acreditar que aquilo realmente era verdade. Havia sofrido muito quando a perdera pela primeira vez, mas mesmo não a tendo mais, nada se comparava a isso. Jamais a esquecera.

_Jamais a esqueceria._

Porque um dia_, ele a tivera._

E isto era o que fazia valer a pena. Isto era a única coisa da qual não havia se arrependido em toda a sua vida.

* * *

**N/A: Confesso que em alguns momentos me senti traindo o meu amado Jamezito ao escrever isso, mas é tão fascinante a visão do Severus, que não resisiti. **

**Bom, deixem reviews, please, preciso de muitas! **


End file.
